


Slow And Easy

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [53]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean and Seth have fun in the tub.





	Slow And Easy

Dean moans quietly, tipping his head back onto Seth’s shoulder as Seth thrusts into him shallowly, one hand curled around his hard cock. Dean grips the side of the tub as Seth pants behind him, the water sloshing up against the sides of the tub. 

The heat of the water makes everything more intense and Dean cries out as Seth adjusts his angle and hits his prostate with every thrust into him. Seth tightens his arm around Dean’s waist, pushing his hips against Dean. 

“Come on, Dean. I’m gonna come!” Seth kisses the back of Dean’s neck, nipping at the line of his shoulder.

Dean whines as Seth speeds up his hand, the water spilling over the edges of the tub as he rocks his hips up into Seth’s hand, orgasm crashing into him. Seth sinks his teeth into the side of Dean’s neck and thrusts into him a few more times before coming inside of Dean.

Dean shivers and slips farther down into the water, shoving at the water to push his come away from him. Seth laughs and manages to take the plug out of the drain with his toes, pulling Dean up with him. He slips out of Dean and Dean winces as a mix of bath water and come runs down his thighs.

Seth snags the wash cloth and wipes Dean off, peppering his shoulder blades with soft kisses. Dean gets out of the tub, grabbing towels for the both of them. Seth kisses him sweetly and Dean whimpers as Seth’s teeth skim over his bottom lip. 

“Told you sex in the tub was good.” Seth smirks.

Dean laughs, tossing a towel over Seth’s head and heads into their bedroom, dripping all over the carpet.


End file.
